


Talk is Overrated

by eugenes



Series: sub jae [6]
Category: Day6 (Band)
Genre: Bondage, Dom Brian, Edging, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Punishment, Sub Jae, degration, gagging
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-12
Updated: 2019-01-12
Packaged: 2019-10-08 02:05:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17377499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eugenes/pseuds/eugenes
Summary: Jae is a brat and Younghyun is punishing him for it.





	Talk is Overrated

**Author's Note:**

> i'm BAD at summaries
> 
> also title from zayn bc i didnt know what to put
> 
> not rlly proof read sorry if there's any errors

"C'mon, Jae. I know you can do better than that, where's my good boy, hm? Or are you going to sit here and continue to be a fucking brat?" Younghyun said, pulling Jae's hair. Jae moaned, his hips bucking up.

"S-shut up." Jae replied, making Younghyun yank his hand away from his scalp. "Don't talk to me that way. You're the one who wanted to be a brat, you're going to deal with the consequences. Rope or cuffs?"

Jae groaned, "I don't give a shit." Younghyun sighed, "You're so fucking mouthy. But, I'm going to do something about it."

Younghyun grabbed the cuffs, and pulled out a chair. "Strip. Then sit." Jae inhaled sharply.

He did what he was told, even with the bratty attitude he was carrying at the moment. 

"Good boy. Now sit." Younghyun praised after Jae had stripped. Jae sat in the chair, and put his hands behind his back.

Younghyun cuffed his hands, then grabbed the ball gag. "Open." He said. Jae looked at the gag hesitantly.

Younghyun sighed, "You know our precautions if it get's to be too much, okay? And this won't be long. And we'll definitely have aftercare. This punishment is to help you release stress in a healthier way than doing something stupid and it's to make you learn not to be a brat. You probably will still be a brat since you like pushing my buttons so much, but that's beside the point. Do you understand?"

Jae nodded. "Words, Jaehyung." 

"Yes sir." 

"Good." And with that, Younghyun put the gag into Jae's mouth and secured it in the back. He walked back a little, and admired his work.

Jae's cock was red hard, and aching. Precum was leaking from the tip, it was jumping at times, basically asking for attention. 

Jae was starting to drool behind the gag, and he was trying to somehow wiggle out of the cuffs.

"Stop." Younghyun said, and Jae whined and stopped. His hips bucked up.

"Oh, do you like that?" Younghyun asked in a mocking tone. He knew Jae liked to be degraded when he was bratty, but Younghyun just liked to mess with him.

Jae whined, his cock twiching, more of the clear liquid leaking out.

"You do, don't you? You're such a slut. Being a bratty little thing, basically begging for me to punish you. You want this, don't you? You want to be all messy and squirmy for me, you want to learn to be my good boy."

Jae whined some more at his doms words, his hips bucking up. 

God, he was already so hard. 

Younghyun cooed when Jae whined and tried to wiggle out of his restraints and get release onto his aching cock.

"You're so hard already, baby. What a cockslut. Your cock is basically begging for attention. Should I give it some, hm?" 

Younghyun leaned onto the nightstand, smirking when Jae kept nodding his head and trying to say 'please' behind his gag.

"Oh, but I don't think so, baby. You were being a brat, and brats don't get what they want, do they? No, they don't. So, you're going to sit here while I watch tv and you're going to stay still and not cum as I do so, yes?"

Jae nodded, and tried to say something behind his gag. Instead, it came out muffled and Younghyun laughed at him, making him whine.

"If you stay quiet and do as you're told, I'll reward you." Younghyun said, before turning away from Jae and turning on the tv.

He leaned back onto the dresser, looking at Jae every so often.

His cock was throbbing, he was drooling onto his thighs, his head tilted down. Jae was doing as he was told, though. That impressed Younghyun.

Younghyun himself was too, throbbing. He unbuckled his belt and took it off before snapping it, the sound echoing in the mostly silent room, the tv basically background noise.

Jae titled his head up and whined. Younghyun smirked, "Yeah? Like that? We won't be using it tonight though. And didn't I tell you not to make a sound?"

And with that, Jae nodded. Younghyun walked towars him, and put his right foot onto Jae's cock and pressed down, making Jae inhale sharply and try to squirm away from the pressure.

"You're such a slut." Younghyun said, and soon Jae was rutting onto Younghyun. "You're like a dog in heat, bucking up against my shoe. You like that?"

Jae nodded. He felt like he was going to cum. He panicked.

His breathing got quicker, and he tried to again squirm away from the pressure. He tried to get out of the cuffs, and kept shaking his head.

He can't, he can't cum. He didn't get permission.

"Oh, are you close?" Younghyun mocked, taking his foot off of Jae. Jae nodded quickly, making Younghyun snicker.

"Already? What a baby," He said, and ran his finger on Jae's slit. Jae whined loudly, and tears started to develop in his eyes.

"Do you need to cum baby?" Younghyun said, and Jae nodded and looked into his eyes with his teary ones.

"Say please." Younghyun said, and Jae tried his best as he repeated he word behind the ball gag.

Younghyun messed with the slit for a few minutes as Jae sobbed. 

"Cum." And when he removed his hand quickly, Jae came. He sobbed as he did so, his back arching, little whines coming out behind the gag.

As soon as his high was over, he leaned his head down as he tried to catch his breath. 

The after shocks made his cock twich, and Younghyun touched his cock just to tease him. Jae whined and squirmed from the sensitivity.

"My good boy. You did so well." Younghyun said, and removed the gag. Jae opened his mouth, and then licked his lips.

Younghyun went behind the chair and uncuffed his sub. As soon as he did so, he help Jae into his chest.

"Thank you," Jae said, making Younghyun snicker. "No need to thank me. I know it's what you needed. Plus, we both enjoy it."

They sat on the bed for a moment, before noticing there was a small wet patch on Younghyun's pants.

"Do you want me to help you with that?" Jae said, his voice raspy. "Are you sure?" His boyfriend asked, scared that'd be going to far.

Jae nodded, "I'm sure. Let me suck you off?" He asked, getting onto his knees, looking up at Younghyun inbetween his legs with puppy dog eyes.

"Please." Younghyun groaned. Jae unbuttoned his pants, quickly pulling them down along with his boxers.

He licked up and down the shaft a few times, before taking it fully into his mouth, making Younghyun groan and put a hand in his hair.

Younghyun tugged on it a bit to make him go deeper, making Jae moan around his cock.

Jae was currently deep throating him, thanks to no gag reflex. Younghyun grew closer and closer,  Jae flexing his throat.

Younghyun came with a loud groan, shooting his load into Jae's mouth. Jae pulled off his dick and swallowed, then rubbed his mouth with the back of his hand.

"Good?" Jae asked, his voice even more raspy than it was before. "Amazing," Younghyun groaned.

They sat there for a few minutes, before he said they should take a bath and order take out.

"Chinese or Japanese?" Younghyun asked. "Whatever you want." Jae replied. They ordered before laying on the couch in their pajamas, waiting for their food to come.

"You know next time, I really want you to use your belt on me." Jae said, a blush on his cheeks.

Younghyun stopped running his hand through the older's hair. "Really?" He asked, Jae nodding in responce. 

"Kinky." Younghyun smiled. "Oh! Shut up you," Jae said, before hitting his boyfriend. 

Soon, the doorbell rang and they both got up. They walked to the door and before opening it, Younghyun kissed Jae.

"I love you. Thanks for letting me take care of you."

Jae smiled. "I love you too. Thanks for taking care of me."

They ate their food, and they may or may not have had another round after dinner. Only time could tell.


End file.
